Butterfly's curse II: Naruto's insanity
by Lunarian flower
Summary: After realizing that they could not help Naruto themselves, they seek the help of Toki and she gives them bad news and Michiko pays Miyu's grave a visit.


Butterfly's curse II: The insanity

Naruto remained hospitalized, driven mad by grief and feeling he was responsible, he became emotionally unstable. So much he was driven to insanity. Miyu's death was accidental and he managed to escape her fate because he was far behind her when she died. He conjured up more spirits. He became feral and would attack. Miyu was his only sister. Butterfly's curse was getting the better of him. His markings continued to glow. Insanity grew more intense to the point where any blonde-haired female would look like Miyu. His parents were distraught that they'd lose him too. They wanted help, so they sought help from Toki but they had to do something for her in return. They had to fetch the _linking collar. _The linking collar was the collar meant for people possessed with Butterfly's curse. The collar was worn by two different people, both possessed with Curse of Butterflies (Butterfly's curse) the collar was linked by a long red cord that's meant to signify a bond and is said to break the curse. The collar was obtained and given to Toki. "I'll help you but this involves going into the past and we have to research about the past victims of this curse that may've died." said Toki. Time passed, Naruto was turning for the worse. He stopped eating. His hair grew long and started to mat. His health was declining. He would sleep for hours because he lacked strength. "Our baby is slowly dying!" cried Kushina. Toki sighed and slapped Kushina across the face, once, twice, triple, 3 times she was slapped, leaving her cheeks red and bruised. "Now stupid woman, let me think!" screeched Toki. Minato knew saying anything would cross Toki so he decided to keep quiet. Toki thought for a long time. Minato and Kushina grew tired. "Toki?" said Minato. Out of nowhere....  
SLAP!SLAP! Minato was slapped twice across the face, leaving one cheek red and bruised. "I want silence from you both! Let me think!" said Toki. Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a long nap. His markings continued to glow but it was faint, even in broad daylight, they glowed. Finally, Toki's thoughts were found. "He blames himself because he escaped her fate because he was far behind and she was far ahead and perhaps he could've saved her but didn't know how far ahead she was or maybe because of her deadly dare about going through the woods. After knowing what her fate had become, he ran about the village saying _'I let Miyu die!'_ ,as the the butterfly-shaped markings spread across his body and his eternal pain budded slowly until it began. I warned him of his eternal pain and he told me he didn't care and all because of it, falling into a decline. Hopefully, it may not be too late to save him,as long as the duration isn't progressing."replied Toki.

"It's been 2 ½ days."said Minato

"Then we have a chance to save him before it's too late."

"I see, and if he can't be saved?"

"He'll remain this way forever or at least until he dies."

"They can die from this?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"If they hadn't gone insane."

"After they die?"

"They appear to be asleep after their deaths and it is suggested that they die in their sleep, other times it's _'silent suicide'._"

"Silent suicide?"

" 'Silent suicide' is where the person afflicted overdoses either on and commonly medication and they lie down and fall comatose and die in that state as, their internal organs slowly shutdown, one by one and they slowly die but they don't suffer."

Min (Minato) knew that if Naruto couldn't be saved it'd be the end and they would say their final goodbye as, they may never see him again. Kushina made faint whimpers as they drove home. Michiko knew if there was little they could do, she could at least do something to break the curse. She knew that Butterfly's curse is a breakable curse. She went off to Miyu's grave and roped it off with a sacred rope and uttered a sacred spell: _'Malevolent spirit haunt this child no more,I say! Haunt this child no more! Stop! End it! End it now, I say, end it now! Stop it! Stop it, leave this child alone, I say!_ _Let him alone, leave him be! Haunt him no more! Haunt him no more! Go to the spirit world, go! Go, go to the next world, go! Leave this tormented child alone! Leave this baby alone! Let this child be in peace! He is not guilty of the crime in which you has accused him of! Go! Torment us no more! If thou has spite then thou shalt go to Hell from whence thou belonged. We are not angry, thou is not guilty. Leave this tormented child alone! Torment him no more! The insanity is killing him! You are killing him! End this now! Leave your poor family alone! Haunt us no more! Go and rest! Rest in piece! Thou has died and thou is not taking him with you to your grave! Break this spell thou has cast. Break this spell that thou has cast! Break this spell! Break it!' _She continued to chant until she fell unconscious. Naruto awoke to figure that he was locked in. With that, he flew into a great rage and broke the door down. He ran down the hall and finds his Michiko lying unconscious in a hospital bed. After flaring up for one more time, he fainted at her bedside.

_To be continued....._


End file.
